1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trash tank, more particularly to a trash tank in which fresh garbage sacks are available when needed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, garbage sacks are disposed in trash tanks in order to protect the trash tanks from being contaminated. When the garbage sack is full and has to be taken out of the trash tank so as to be replaced by a new sack, the new sack is usually not available. This inconveniences the user.